


Names

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Big Mouth, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about you, Robin?"</p><p>Robin flinched. "Me? What about me?"</p><p>Artemis gave him a "really" look. "Uh, duh, Boy Wonder. How'd you end up with a name like Robin? You yourself just said that there's not much variety between mentor and partner names. And a robin is, like, the polar opposite of a bat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Original publish date: 4-27-14
> 
> In part inspired by Young Justice Moment #97: Name from the fic Young Justice Moments by BlatantBookworm.

If you could change the name of any superhero, who would it be? What would you change it to? Why?"

The remainder of the team looked up questioningly at the sudden outburst.

"Um, what's _that_ supposed to mean, Wally?" Robin said. "You are a superhero, and you _have_ a name." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Although changing it would be a good idea considering all the people who mess it up..."

Wally stuck his tongue out at the Boy Wonder. "Well, duh. But that won't work. It's a stupid assignment for my stupid social studies class. We're doing current events. Believe me, you don't want to know how this became an assignment. Basically, we have to rename a superhero."

"That's easy," Artemis scoffed. "Change your name—er, Kid Flash's name—to Baywatch."

Wally scowled. "There needs to be a why."

Artemis folded her arms. "Because the first time we met you were dressed like a beach bum."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Artemis. And by the way, nobody outside of the team knows that. Besides Batman and Red Tornado, but that's not the point."

"Then how about Flash Kid?" Robin piped up. "Or Baby Flash? Or Flash Junior? Or Flash—"

"Shut up, Rob," Wally growled.

Artemis snorted. " _Baby_ Flash?"

Wally sank down in his seat, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "I _hate_ the media."

"I'm sorry, but I don't get it," M'gann said. "Why does Wally need to pick a new name?"

"It's just homework, M'gann," Kaldur explained. "He's not really picking a new name."

M'gann blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"How about we rephrase the question," Artemis suggested. She pointed a finger at Wally. "How did you come up with Kid Flash as your superhero name? Why?"

Wally blinked. "I'm basically a kid version of Flash. It's not rocket science." He narrowed his eyes. "And why did _you_ pick Artemis? And what would you change your name to if you had the choice?"

Artemis hesitated for a moment. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever read Greek mythology, Kid Mouth? Artemis is the goddess of the Hunt. It was kind of a no-brainer. And I don't think I'd change it. I like it. But if I absolutely had to, I might pick Arrowette."

Wally spluttered. "Say _what_?"

Artemis shrugged. "I saw it in a newspaper article on the team. This isn't the first time somebody thought it was time for a name change, apparently."

"Mine is just an adaption of my mentor's name," Kaldur said. "Aqualad."

"Cadmus programmed me as Superboy," Connor said suddenly. "I don't see a reason to change it."

Everyone turned to look at him, surprised that he'd spoken up.

Connor stared back. "What? You were going to ask me anyway."

"Good point," Wally conceded.

"Well, Cadmus isn't very original," Robin said. "They just did what KF and Aqualad did: altered the original name to match the new hero."

"I just took my Uncle J'onn's name and changed it to suit me," Megan said brightly. "Miss Martian."

Robin blinked behind his glasses. "Wow, there really isn't much variety between mentor and sidekick names, are there? Superboy and Superman, Aqualad and Aquaman, Kid Flash and Flash, Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter..."

"Shouldn't she be Martian Womanhunter?" Wally said thoughtfully.

Miss Martian stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, beautiful!" Wally said quickly, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Robin continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "I suppose Speedy and Artemis are different from Green Arrow, but seriously, when Roy went solo, he became Red Arrow." He smirked. "You know, we'll have to point that out next time we see him."

Wally let out a bark of laughter. "Wow, how did I not notice that before?" He sank back into his seat, tapping his pencil against his chin. "Unfortunately, I still need to pick a name to change in the first place..." He began muttering to himself, chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pencil.

"Change your name to Speedy," Robin said. "That ends that."

Wally frowned. "Who said I had to change _my_ name? I could just change yours." He barely resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth as his friend stiffened. He cursed his big mouth as Artemis looked up.

"How could we forget?" Artemis said. "What about you, Robin?"

Robin flinched. "Me? What about me?"

Artemis gave him a "really" look. "Uh, duh, Boy Wonder. How'd you end up with a name like Robin? You yourself just said that there's not much variety between mentor and partner names. And a robin is, like, the polar opposite of a bat. If anyone should change his name, it's you."

Robin tensed. The team watched him curiously, unable to read his expression behind the ever present sunglasses. Guilt and sympathy were etched on Wally's face.

Finally, Robin's shoulders relaxed, his signature cackle escaping from his lips. "Well, Batboy sounded pretty stupid."

The tense atmosphere vanished, a few smiling or chuckling at the thought.

"Fair point," Artemis conceded. "But that still doesn't explain why you chose it."

"Think about it," Wally jumped in. "Robin is, like you said, pretty much Batman's opposite. He smiles a lot, he laughs, does unnecessary fancy flips, and he likes to taunt the villains. Batman's silent and scary. Seriously, I've been on the receiving end of the Bat Glare enough times to know."

Robin glared at him, a look of indignation crossing his face. " _Unnecessary_ fancy flips? And are you saying I'm not scary?"

Wally playfully stuck his tongue out at him. "Maybe."

When the others had turned back to their homework, temporarily satisfied, Dick caught Wally's eye. _Thank you_ , he mouthed.

Wally grinned. _Anytime._ He looked back down at his homework sheet. He thought for a moment. Sighing, he wrote: _I would change Kid Flash's name to Speedy because it makes more sense and is easier to remember than Kid Flash. Speedy could just be Red Arrow his whole life._ He leaned back from the page, shaking his head. Oh, the team would never let him live this down...


End file.
